Cases and other protective accessories for portable electronic devices such as cell phones, digital audio players, digital cameras, electronic book readers and tablets are known in the art. A basic case for a cell phone such as an Apple iPhone generally has a plastic shell that covers the back of the cell phone with an additional portion to cover the sides of the cell phone. Some cases feature an additional lip to cover a portion of the front of the cell phone.
Existing cases and accessories do not provide much in the way of preventing accidental dropping or slipping of the cell phone out of the hand of a user. Thus, there exists a need for an accessory for a portable electronic device that is versatile and capable of securing a portable electronic device to a hand of a user or to be hung securely on an object.
One example of cases and accessories known in the art include United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0116387 to Channey et al. directed to a “Protective Secondary Enclosure Apparatus with Modular Face Protective Options for Handheld Devices.” Channey discloses a case with a strap on the back of the case. However, the strap used is anchored at only one point not coupling a user's hand to the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved strap system to allow for better handling of a portable electronic device such as a cell phone or a digital audio player. It is another object of the invention to provide a strap fixed at both ends of a case having two separable straps in parallel. It is a further object of the invention to provide a detachable strap to improve stability, for example, when taking a photo. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a case that accommodates the strap system in a unified manner.